Poetry
Poetry is the use of language in such a way that its aesthetic qualities enhance or even supersede its actual meaning, and is considered an art form. It frequently uses a rhyme scheme, but it can also be written in a free-form style, called blank verse. In addition to rhyme, meter, rhythm, and intonation also contribute to its effect on the listener or reader. There are a variety of standard poetic formats defined by these qualities, most of which can be generically called poems. Other common forms of poetry include odes, sonnets, couplets, and haiku. Poetry is closely related to music because of its rhythmic nature. Many popular songs were originally poems which have been set to music, such as "America the Beautiful". Conversely, many song lyrics can be written down and enjoyed as poetry, such as in the book The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures. Sesame Street Poetry is an integral part of Sesame Street, and the Muppet characters write and read their own poems. Many of the animation segments also feature poetry, as do occasional other inserts. Books * The Count's Poem * I Think That It Is Wonderful * Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem & Other Nonsense From Sesame Street * The Sesame Street Book of Poetry * The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures Sketches writes a birthday poem for a friend]] *Alphabet Chat -- "Letter L": Mr. Chatterly tries to give a poem about the letter "L" *Monsterpiece Theatre -- "Cyranose de Bergerac": a poet with a very long nose helps the Queen of France write a poem. *Waiter Grover -- "Grover's Poetic Memory": Grover remembers orders by making up silly rhymes about them. *Big Bird tells Herbert Birdsfoot about "-AN" words in Episode 0158 *Big Bird recites "Hickory Dickory Dare" from Episode 4079 * Cookie Monster recites a poem about galoshes, with commentary on his rhymes by Kermit the Frog in Episode 1933 * Ernie writes a poem. * Ernie's 12 and 21 poem. * Grover recites a poem about a butterfly. * Grover's bubble poem *Oscar writes a poem for his friend, Herbie, in Episode 0054 *Oscar writes a poem for his grandmother in Episode 3006 *Gordon plays a rhyming game with the Kids in Episode 0054 *"Mr. Hooper's Poem" from Sesame Street LIVE! * A child recites a poem about "Night" in Episode 4026 * The cast performs "'Twas the Night Before Christmas" as a pageant in A Muppet Family Christmas *"B for Beard" animated poem in Episode 2122 *"L poem" animation in Episode 0198 *"The Little Letter L: A Poem by Louise" animation in Episode 1576 * A prince tries to remember a love poem for his princes, animation in Episode 2483 * A poem about the seasons, animation, Episode 1093 * "R for Rhinoceros" animated poem in Episode 1800 * A poem about trees over a film with music by Joe Raposo in Episode 1141 *"Herbert's Silly Poem" -- Herbert Birdsfoot's ode to "K" * Susan and her parents read Langston Hughes' poem In Time of Silver Rain in episode 2125. Muppets Although poems were occasionally performed on The Muppet Show, most of the characters did not write them. A notable exception is Rowlf the Dog. Books * Kermit's Garden of Verses * Sweet & Silly Muppet Poems Sketches * "Silence," A Poem by Rowlf -- episode 108 * "The Butterfly," A Poem by Rowlf -- episode 120 * "The King's Breakfast" by A. A. Milne -- in episode 121 * "Fears of Zero" by Jerry Juhl -- Zero Mostel in episode 202 * "The Daffodils," by William Wordsworth -- recitation by Miss Piggy in episode 302 * "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost -- recitation by Fozzie with musical tango interruptions by Gonzo in episode 408 * "Jabberwocky" by Lewis Carroll -- in episode 506 * "The Green Eye of the Little Yellow God" by J. Milton Hayes -- recitation by Tony Randall in episode 513 Songs * Several A. A. Milne poems which have been set to music were performed on The Muppet Show, including "Halfway Down the Stairs," and "Cottleston Pie." * "Trees" by Joyce Kilmer * "America the Beautiful" by Katharine Lee Bates * "The Walloping Window Blind" by Charles Edward Carryl Fraggle Rock Mokey Fraggle frequently writes poems. One reads: :Little radish by a tree, :Growing reddish silently. :Reddish radish, brook that gurgles, :Garden path where life unfurgles. Another, entitled "Peace," goes as follows: :The boat's in the sky, the star's in the lake, :The cloud's in the soup, but I prefer cake. She has also been known to write poems about white birds and death. Bear in the Big Blue House *Shadow performs an unusual variant of the "Roses are red" poem in Episode 213: Picture This *Tutter and Lily write a poem for Miss Maxwell in Episode 414: Appreciation Day Dog City *Mad Dog pays a tribute to Arbor Day by reciting a poem in Episode 305: Reduce, Re-use, Retrieve Creature Shop Productions *''The Odyssey'' is a retelling of Homer's classic epic poem *In The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Vogons are said to write the third worst poetry in the universe. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literature